Less Than A Year
by Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan
Summary: "Bukannya bayi itu dijatohin sama burung camar, ya?" "Burung bangau, Rin, bukan camar." Miku tercengang, Gakupo kedip-kedip ganteng, dan Len... ya... begitu. Slight RinLen.


Hai kamu, yang buka fic saya malem-malem gara-gara gak ada kerjaan.

Jomblo ya? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-saya single dong beda kasta ya.

Eniwei~ masih ada yang inget saya ngga uwu? Itu loh, yang kemaren main voli sama Kuroo/apasih

Uhuk. Author Mikan bangkit dari kubur uwu. 2 taun gak apdet fic. Sekarang saya sudah sma, makin tua, hiks. Memang sejak wrong place saya gak pernah mampir fandom voca. Atau lebih tepatnya saya gak pernah lagi aptudet tentang voca. Sama anime sih masih. Tapi trus belakangan jadi flashback gitu pas saya lagi alay-alaynya aww. /curcol

Dan sekarang, saya balik dengan fic humor jayus dan gak jelas. Belom lagi kemampuan menulis saya yang sekarang jauh di bawah rata-rata. Mana judulnya cacat lagi ganyambung sama skali sama ceritanya.

Udahlah bacotan saya gak usah dibaca. Buang waktu. Gak penting. Huft.

**Disclaimer** : Vocaloid dan karakter-karakternya bukan punya saya. Saya cuma punya alur cerita. Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, gak ada sangkut pautnya sama kehidupan nyata.

**Summary** : "Bukannya bayi itu dijatohin sama burung camar, ya?" "Burung bangau, Rin, bukan camar." Miku tercengang, Gakupo kedip-kedip ganteng, dan Len... ya... begitu.

**Warning **: Bahasa gawlz, jayus bingitz ew, typo berserakan, bahasa asal jeplak, latar gak jelas, kalo ada yang kerja sebagai guru Bahasa Indonesia, saya mohon maaf, T for the topic, _duh._

* * *

**Less Than A Year**

By _Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan_ yang unyu itu loch muach

Tatapan nanar kelima pemuda-pemudi berambut abnormal menghias ruang keluarga kediaman mereka. Suara TV yang tengah dinyalakan hanya sebagai backsound penghias kegalauan mereka.

Naas nasib TV tersebut. Gitu-gitu TV perlu perhatian, loh.

Setelah beberapa detik tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali, akhirnya seorang pemuda berambut ungu panjang menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil remot dan kemudian mengganti siaran yang terpampang di depannya,

"Anjrit. Acaranya ampas banget," gumam pemuda pemegang prinsip senggol cipok tersebut.

"Gara-gara ujan 'sih, nih! Jadi gak jadi pergi, kan.." sahut seorang gadis berambut teal sambil merengut.

Di sampingnya, seorang pria berambut biru menghela napas panjang, "Yaaa, mau gimana lagi, depan komplek banjir 1 meter, mana bisa mobil kita le-"

Namun sebelum ia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda memotongnya dengan lembut, "Bernang aja kok susah."

"Hush, Luka, ini fandom Vocaloid, bukan fandom tetangga yang kerjaannya kecipak-kecipuk melulu." Tukas gadis berambut teal itu lagi.

"Terus kita ngapain dong, Mik? Bosen nihhh..." keluh gadis yang empunya nama Luka tersebut saraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang ia baca.

"Iya nihh, sayang 'kan waktu weekend bebas kita abis gitu ajaa..." lanjut seorang pemuda cantik.

Memang weekend kali ini adalah salah satu weekend terburuk yang pernah pemuda-pemudi, personil vocaloid ini alami. Biasanya, weekend mereka sudah penuh dengan jadwal syuting dan konser yang menumpuk, namun untuk kali ini, produser mereka tengah berbaik hati untuk memberikan mereka weekend yang free of duty. Agenda mereka yang awalnya berisi mengenai syuting dan konser tersebut itu pun diganti dengan acara-acara mereka seperti shopping, jalan-jalan, dan sebagainya.

Namun ternyata alam berkata lain. Hujan mengguyur dengan derasnya sampai-sampai jalan komplek di depan rumah mereka banjir sedalam satu meter.

Apakah air hujan itu akan masuk ke dalam rumah mereka? Tentu tidak. Sebagai salah satu band yang kini tengah naik daun, tentu kediaman para personil vocaloid ini termasuk dalam kategori mewah. Namanya juga orang tajir, sebagaimana pun caranya, air itu tidak akan masuk ke rumah mereka. Panggil avatar atau ngapain 'kek.

* * *

Di sisi lain, dapat terdengar samar-samar teriakan para jomblo yang mengharapkan penderitaan pasangan-pasangan yang kini tak bisa bertemu akibat rintik-rintik yang berasal dari awan itu,

"HAHAHA, MAMPUS LU PADA,"

* * *

Sebenarnya, grup band Vocaloid yang merupakan saudara dari band ceribel ini, beranggotakan sekitar sepuluh orang, namun yang tersisa di kediaman mereka hanya tujuh orang.

Yang pertama ada Hatsune Miku. Personil vocaloid kesayangan produser sekaligus yang menjadi leader dari band ini. Ia adalah seorang gadis periang yang penuh dengan semangat, yang terkadang juga sering membuat ill feel orang-orang disekitarnya. Gadis yang kerap kali disapa Miku ini memiliki paras yang cantik dengan rambut berwarna tosca alami amat panjang. Iris tosca nya mampu membuat semua orang menaruh hati padanya. Hobinya adalah selfie.

"Aduh selfie gue anglenya kurang ke kiri 36 derajat." Keluh Miku seraya menatap layar iPhone 5s-nya.

"Luka, ayok selfie sama gue! Yang 4 kali, lu mau pake fish eye ato nggak? Nih gue juga ada tongsis!"

"Ngga ah, ribet amat sih lu." sahut gadis bernama Luka tersebut acuh tak acuh.

Megurine Luka, gadis berambut merah muda dan beriris aquamarine yang merupakan tenshinya vocaloid. Suaranya lembut bagai malaikat yang dapat menelusuri jiwa terpendam para pendengarnya. Uhuk. Namun dibalik semua itu, gadis yang kini tengah membaca novel tersebut ini terkenal cuek bebek dan sedikit blak-blakan. Ralat, amat sangat blak-blakan.

"Miku selfie sama gue aja! Biar ikutan ganteng kaya gue!"

"Ihh, ogah selfie sama om-om."

"Anjeng."

Lalu yang ketiga adalah pria cantik berambut ungu janda. Gakupo namanya. Atau nama panggungnya yang lebih keren, Gackpoid. Ia adalah om-om, uhuk, pria muda yang memiliki tampang pedo dan mesum. Ia sering sekali disangkutpautkan dengan sayuran yang berwarna ungu, yaitu terong. Apakah ia sering disebut terong-terongan? Atau mungkin ia termasuk ke dalam spesies terong yang sering mangkal di Taman Lawang? BISA JADI!

Informasi lain mengenai dirinya sangat tidak penting. Intinya, adik-adik dan gadis-gadis diluar sana wajib waspada pada mahkluk seperti ini.

"Ya udah, kita selfie berlima aja, bareng sama Rin," sahut pria berambut biru dengan senyum manisnya, yang sering disapa dengan nama Kaito.

Shion Kaito juga merupakan seorang personil vocaloid yang memiliki suara bas. Dari tampang 'sih tampang-tampang karakter 'Onii-chan' yang ganteng, cakep, penuh perhatian, rajin menabung dan beribadah, serta taat pada peraturan lalu lintas. Kaito juga merupakan salah satu ikon iklan sosis terkenal. Karena sosis, Kaito terkenal. Karena sosis, Kaito dapat masuk ke vocaloid. Karena sosis, Kaito sekarang menjadi begini. Terima kasih sosis.

Dibalik semua itu, Kaito sebenarnya adalah seorang gentleman bernyali cemen. Ia penakut dan lebih sering mengalah daripada lecet-lecetan. Material sempurna untuk menjadi tumbal. Dari semua anggota vocaloid, yang paling sering dimanipulasi tidak lain dan tidak salah adalah dirinya. Jadi jangan kaget kalau Kaito sudah pernah kena hipnotis ratusan kali.

Gadis mungil—jika dibandingkan dengan dua gadis lainnya, berambut blonde menatap senpai berambut birunya dengan tatapan bosan, "Males ah."

Minegami Rin namanya. Gadis beriris azure ini sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan para senpai absurdnya yang tengah berkicau ria. Di tepi, ia hanya memakan keripik kentang sambil melamun.

"Ihhh, Rin, sini ikuttt, biar bisa masuk ke Snapchat!" teriak Miku sembari menarik lengan gadis berambut blonde itu.

Rin tidak melakukan perlawanan apa pun, tetapi bukan berarti ia menyetujui ide Miku.

"Males ah." Jawabnya singkat.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Miku pun manyun.

"Ahhh, gak seru lu pada," ujar Miku seraya melempar ponselnya ke sofa.

Aduh neng, kalau sudah tidak berminat sama ponselnya teh kasih saya aja.

Kelima _Homo sapiens_ tersebut sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Kaito membuka pembicaraan,

"Si Len kemana, Rin?"

"Tidur tuh," tukas Rin.

Kagamine Len adalah anggota keenam Vocaloid. Ia merupakan partner-in-crime Rin. Pemuda tampan berambut blonde sepundak yang sering ia ikat menjadi ponytail kecil itu lahir dua tahun lebih cepat daripada Rin. Meskipun sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah, keduanya terlihat sangat mirip. Tinggi Len juga hanya berbeda tidak lebih dari sepuluh centi daripada Rin. Sehingga dapat disimpulkan bahwa Len adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang pendek. Tingginya hanya sebatas Miku. Kenyataan memang menyakitkan.

Len dan Rin memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun mereka berdua terlihat sangat cocok. Len sebagai pacar Rin? _Of course!_ Len sebagai sahabat Rin? _Perfect!_ Len sebagai kakak Rin? _Yes!_ Len sebagai kacung Rin? _Absolutely!_

Miku menguap lebar-lebar, kemudian berkata,

"Terus kita ngapain dooonnnggggg? Boseennn niiihhhhhhh."

"Bosen bukannya yang ada di dapur ya?" sahut Gakupo spontan.

Kaito dan Miku yang mendengar hal tersebut bertukar pandang,

"Ha? Dapur?" yang dibalas dengan tampang datar pemuda bersurai ungu itu.

"Hmmm, bakso?"

"Bukan."

"Apa dong?" kali ini Miku yang membuka mulut.

"Panci."

Jawaban Gakupo pun diberkahi usapan halus dari bantal yang mencium wajahnya dengan kecepatan 500 km/jam.

Kaito yang melihat kedua teman seperjuangannya itu hanya bisa sweat drop. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang mengenakan pita putih besar di kepalanya,

"Tapi kalo diperhatiin, dari tadi Rin kok melamun terus. Emang kamu kenapa Rin?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Rin hanya menaruh pandangannya pada layar TV yang berwarna hitam. Pertanyaan Kaito sama sekali tidak ia gubris. Melihat usahanya tak membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan, ia pun menepuk pundak Rin,

"Ha?" gadis itu merespon dengan wajah datar.

Kaito menghela napas panjang, "Tuh 'kan gak konek aku ngomong apa."

"Ohh, ngga."

Biasanya, jika Rin bersikap seperti ini, ujung-ujungnya adalah mengenai hubungannya dengan Len.

Karena Miku, Kaito, dan Gakupo adalah senior yang baik hati dan peduli pada juniornya yang satu ini, mereka memutuskan untuk membantu permasalahan Rin. Sekaligus mencari topik untuk dijadikan bahan menggosip. Zaman sekarang semua orang butuh topik untuk digosipkan. Apalagi arisan RT mereka akan diadakan tiga hari lagi. Jangan salah, bukan hanya kaum hawa saja, bahkan kaum adam juga ikut-ikutan.

Miku memposisikan dirinya tepat di samping Rin seraya menopang dagu,

"Ada masalah ya sama Len?"

Hening.

Sampai beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah gelengan kecil muncul sebagai jawaban.

"Cerita aja Rinnn, kita disini dengan tulus akan menjadi tempat pembuangan unek-uneklo, kok," sambung Miku berusaha meyakinkan juniornya tersebut.

"Tulus itu bukannya yang ada di garasi ya?"

Perempatan kecil timbul di dahi Miku saat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sumber suara,

"Gakupo sekali lagi ngejayus gue kasih piring cantik."

Kali ini giliran Kaito, "Jadi kamu kenapa 'sih, Rin?"

Pandangan Rin kini berfokus pada ketiga seniornya. Matanya dipenuhi dengan sorot keingintahuan,

"Emang cara buat bayi gimana sih?"

.

.

.

"..._Apa?_" jawaban yang sama dalam waktu yang sama mengalir cepat dari mulut Kaito, Miku, dan Gakupo.

.

"Cara buat bayi."

.

Miku tercengang. Gakupo kedip-kedip ganteng.

.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba nanya gituan?" tukas Kaito yang kebingungan.

Jelas saja kebingungan, juniornya yang satu ini dikenal dengan keluguan dan kepolosannya. Siapa orang biadab yang berani meracuninya? Apakah mereka belum merasakan amukan dari seorang Shion Kaito? Kalau begitu biar mereka rasakan,

DENGAN KEKUATAN BUL—eh, salah fandom. Uhuk.

"Ngga, gue ngeliat bayi gitu lucu aja, tembem."

Miku yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Rin pun berusaha mencari-cari jawaban dari gadis bersambut blonde itu,

"...Emang menurut lo kaya gimana Rin?"

Rin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali,

"Bukannya bayi itu dijatohin sama burung camar, ya?"

Gakupo dan Miku facepalm. Ini merupakan ajaran sesat yang paling sesat yang pernah mereka dengar.

"Burung bangau, Rin, bukan camar." alat Kaito.

Miku facepalm untuk kedua kalinya, "Ini lagi pake dibenerin."

Gakupo mengacak-acak surai ungunya yang ia cuci dengan shampoo sekali seminggu itu,

"Aduhh, itu teori darimana bayi dibuatnya dari situ?!"

Rin mendengus sebagai jawaban,

"Emang caranya gimana?"

Mulut ketiga seniornya tertutup rapat. Salah kata sedikit saja, akibatnya akan fatal. Apalagi dengan rasa keingintahuan Rin yang semakin memuncak. Bahaya! Siaga empat!

Karena pertanyaannya tidak terjawab oleh Kaito, Miku, maupun Gakupo, Rin akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Luka yang sedang asyik membaca novel di tepi sofa.

Rin menepuk pundak gadis cantik tersebut secara perlahan,

"Luka-nee, emang cara buat bayi gimana?"

"Bayi?" tanya Luka seraya memastikan pendengarannya, yang disuguhi anggukan sebagai jawaban.

Luka menatap Rin selama beberapa detik,

"Oh. Tinggal melakukan hubungan seks antara pria dan wanita, yaitu dengan cara memasukkan pe—Hmmpph!"

Perkataan Luka dihentikan secara paksa oleh sekapan teman satu grupnya,

"LUKA JANGAAAAANNNN! ANAK INI MASIH POLOS, MAHKLUK SEPERTI INI DI ZAMAN SEKARANG SUDAH LANGKA LO TAU, HARUS DILINDUNGI! DIOBSERVASI!"

Rin lelah. Rin ingin kepastian. Rin lelah digantung seperti ini. _#RinKorbanPHP_

"...Ya udah deh, nurutin kata Len aja," gumam Rin pelan.

Luka yang sudah terbebas dari sekapan ketiga temannya itu menyahut,

"Emang lo udah tanya Len, Rin?" lagi, anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Gue nanya ke dia kemaren malem."

Kedua iris Gakupo membelalak,

"Terus, dia jawab apa?!"

.

.

* * *

Jam dinding digital yang berada di ruang main kedua blondie vocaloid telah menampilkan angka 21:30. Meskipun sudah malam, ia belum juga mengantuk. Ia membalik-balikkan majalah yang ada di tangannya. Sampai pada sebuah halaman dengan judul '_7 CARA EFEKTIF MERAWAT BAYI PERTAMA_'

Beberapa gambar manusia yang berumur tidak lebih dari satu tahun terpampang dengan jelas. Rin tersenyum kecil melihat manusia-manusia kecil yang imut dan lucu pada halaman itu. Ada yang tiduran, ada yang menampilkan ekspresi lucu, ada yang sedang merangkak, dan beberapa pose menggemaskan lainnya.

_'Aww, imutnya~'_ pikir Rin.

Oh Rin, kamu tidak tahu bagaimana mengerikannya mahkluk-mahkluk tersebut jikalau besar nanti.

Tepat saat itu juga, pintu ke ruangan tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok pemuda berambut blonde dengan wajah yang kelelahan. Kantung mata panda menghias parasnya dengan jelas. Tentu saja ia lelah, ia baru saja menghabiskan harinya dengan konser solo. Dari pagi ia sudah dikejar-kejar oleh fansnya yang cukup 'menghebohkan'. Pemuda si empunya nama Len itu berjalan ke arah Rin seraya menguap,

"Rin, iPod gue dimana?" ucap Len dengan suara yang agak serak.

"Tuh deket rak komik." Jawab Rin singkat. Len pun menggerakkan kedua kakinya ke arah rak komik yang berada tak jauh di dekat Rin.

"Len, cara buat bayi gimana sih?"

Langkah Len terhenti. Matanya membulat mengarah pada Rin,

"Rin, lo udah 15 tahun, masa gak tau." Rin memutar kedua bola matanya seolah-olah mengatakan 'ya-udah-sih-masalah-banget-buatlo'.

Rin kembali bertanya, "Kalo dari burung camar bener gak?" yang dihadiahi Len dengan sebuah hembusan napas,

"...Ya kali, Rin. Gaklah."

Len merasa terlalu lelah untuk berargumen dengan seorang Rin. Kalau ujung-ujungnya dia yang harus mengalah dan dicuekin selama seminggu, apa gunanya?

Bibir mungil berwarna pink milik Rin melengkung ke bawah,

"Terus, gimana dong?"

Kedua iris azure Rin tetap melekat pada sosok Len.

Len tidak menjawab pertanyaan partnernya tersebut. Ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya lagi untuk mengambil iPod berwarna kuning kesayangannya, dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Seraya memegang kenop pintu, ia menoleh ke arah Rin,

"Ya udahlah gausah dipikirin teorinya, 10 tahun lagi gue ajarin. Tapi gak usah nanya-nanya lagi, oke? Dah gua mo tidur."

Dengan begitu, sosok Len kini telah hilang tertutup oleh pintu.

* * *

.

"Makanya gue makin penasaran, Mik." tukas Rin menutup ceritanya.

Keempat seniornya hanya bisa menganga lebar. Entah mereka terkejut oleh cerita Rin atau jawaban dari Len. Mungkin keduanya.

Miku, Gakupo, dan Kaito ingin menjelaskan kepada Rin yang sebenarnya tanpa memberikan informasi yang ambigu demi keselamatan dan masa depan Rin. Tentunya tidak seblak-blakan gadis berambut merah muda di sebelah mereka. _Plis_, deh.

Namun di situasi seperti ini, apa pun yang mereka katakan akan berkesan ambigu. Selain itu keterampilan mereka dalam memilih kata yang kurang juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Salah satu kata saja, akibatnya bisa membawa mereka ke ambang penyesalan yang mendalam,

Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya,

"...Nanti akan ada saatnya untuk lo tahu, kok, Rin. Tenang aja. Mungkin cara terbaik kalo lo dengerin kata Len dulu."

Di luar sisi fangirl Miku yang '_ngeship_' juniornya ini, menurut Miku jawaban Len untuk sekarang adalah jawaban yang Rin perlukan. Untuk sekarang. Tentu saja pendapatnya di luar kemungkinan apabila Rin bertanya ke ahlinya. Jika hal itu terjadi, Len bisa saja dijadikan sebagai kompos untuk tanaman jeruk kesayangan Rin keesokan harinya.

Rin kembali merenung. Tidak sampai satu menit, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya,

"Hmmm, ya udah deh, gua mau naik dulu ya, bobo _chantique_ dulu." Rin menggerakkan kedua kakinya ke arah tangga, meninggalkan keempat seniornya yang masih ragu atas keputusan yang mereka pilih.

"...Seenggaknya gak sevulgar Luka 'kan?" gumam Kaito pelan.

"Vulgar apanya sih, kan cuman ngomong peni—"

"_CUKUP_ LUKA!"

.

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

What is dis pliz explain to mi.

Kalo ada yang nanya sumber idenya darimana, saya juga gatau. Tiba-tiba nongol gitu aja. Kalo masalah bangau sih kan ada di film Disney yang Dumbo. Tapi kalo cerita secara garis besar saya juga gatau. Tiba-tiba nongol aja.

.

Kesimpulannya sih otak saya udah sengklek.

.

Lastly... Idk..? RnR maybe?

Xoxo, Mikan


End file.
